Find Me
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: When their friend is taken from them, our four heroes go to take her back! Features XToxicX, A New Era of G, ChaosFlash912, Weapon X Foxfurry, and myself! Discontinued.


There are certain things you just can't control. The day arrives, the night replaces it, life's challenges. People changing people.

Evil dorito demons after your family and world because of one old man's mistake.

...Not that that actually happened! Ha...Ha… You heard NOTHING from me.

You may ask 'Who are you, odd voice speaking to me?'. Who I am is simple.

I am darkness. I am the void. I am evil.

I… Well, you don't need to know my name. This isn't my real self anyway.

Come and find me, should you dare. I know plenty of people would dare to step out of their normal lives and step into one…

A bit more EXCITING.

Of course, those who dare to come and find me are also quite foolish. I have every capability to kill them, you know. I have no feelings for those old friends who may come searching. No feelings for the parents I worked so hard to find. Only feelings for one.

Oh… Not THOSE types of feelings… That person is my partner. I hatched that person when I was very little. They are deep in my memory.

Maybe if you can find that person, you have a chance. MAYBE! They may not even be around! Aha… Haha…. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Maybe even you won't have a fate in this brand new world.

Let's examine the PLAYERS; those foolish old 'friends'.

Toxic; she's a good friend to have, very pacifistic. I wonder if she ever will get the message to fight. It may be possible in my world.

G; Another good friend, someone who's normally there for others. He fights when he needs to, and is scared of heights. I wonder if I should use that against him…

Fox, a… friend. He is a furry, and is a creepy person on occasion. Many, many weaknesses…

Flash, another friend. I don't have much to say about him; everything he is is annoying.

These foolish little players I have allowed into my world will be after one thing; the head of the friend they entered to _save_.

How despair-inducing!

* * *

Four people entered a desolate world; void of trees, far too much like the Tragedy's world from the franchise Danganronpa. Red skies… Bad air. The only female of the group coughed, and it was decided by the youngest of the group that they should find some sort of way to purify the air for themselves.

Despite being the youngest, G was the one taking charge. The rest of the group of four nodded and they all set out, trying to find some sort of air purifier.

Eventually, the third, seventeen year old Flash, found a small device that seemed to purify the air around him in an area that would also allow the air around his friends to be purified. It wasn't a big device, but obviously it was put there purposefully. Whoever had taken Darky expected that they would come to the desolate world.

Darky was a friend, after all.

The air purifier found, they set out to find any clues to the whereabouts of their friend, while also being on alert for anything that may come after them. Fox was armed with a sawed off shotgun, while Flash was armed with a baseball bat. Lightning crackled at the tips of G's fingers, while Toxic meekly held onto her bag as if it would offer a little protection. It was unsettling, being the only one in the group who doesn't have a proper way of fighting. It was obvious she didn't, of course. She was the Super High School Level Pacifist, after all, and Pacifists try to solve conflicts without fighting. G was a little bit in front of Toxic, as if he was to protect her.

There was a strange sound; a robotic growl, then an 'Upupupu'...

The group got on their guard.

Black and white robotic bears popped out of what seemed to be nowhere, and all of a sudden a fight broke out.

G zapped the bears-Monokuma units- with lighting, causing them to short-circuit. Fox shot at the bears with armor-piercing rounds, but ultimately did no damage. He would have to get a better weapon… Flash swung his bat at the heads of the units, swiftly destroying them.

However, there was too many. It was a pity; they'd die before they even began to search. They'd be overrun…

Unless…

"Shocking Resolution!"

"Hope's Sparkling Light!"

Two voices rang out, both female. Butterflies crackling with electricity and in a lightning bolt formation slammed into a great majority of the units, while arrows of light pierced the rest. Toxic perked up a little, hearing the voice of her friend, while G grinned a proud grin.

"Suzu!" he exclaimed as a red, yellow, and black exceed glomped him. Suzu's bright blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I missed you!" Suzu exclaimed, "I couldn't find anything on Darky, though…" she pouted.

"That's okay. Thanks for trying." he smiled a little, petting his exceed.

"AIIIIIIIIMIIIIIIIII!" Toxic cheered loudly. A little fluffy blue excceed wearing a white and pink scarf glomped her and hugged her tight.

"Toxic!" Aimi cheered happily. Toxic hugged Aimi tight, before frowning.

"You didn't find anything either, did you?" she asked. Aimi gained a sad expression.

"I didn't… I'm sorry…" she mumbled. Toxic smiled sadly.

"It's okay, Aimi. You tried your best." she said. Aimi nuzzled her.

"Okay." she mumbled.

"Let's keep going." G said. Toxic, Flash, Fox, Aimi, and Suzu nodded and they continued on.

 **One, a villain that they must defeat! The group of four travel through this desolate world in search of their friend!**

* * *

 **A new fic of mine starring me and my four friends!**

 **I hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
